Direct access storage devices (DASD) have become part of every day life, and as such, expectations and demands continually increase for greater speed for manipulating data and for holding larger amounts of data. To meet these demands for increased performance, the mechanical assembly in a DASD device, specifically the Hard Disk Drive (HDD) has undergone many changes.
Shown in FIG. 1A is the relationship of components and sub-assemblies of HDD 110 and a representation of data tracks 136 recorded on disk surface 135. The cover is removed and not shown so that the inside of HDD 110 is visible. FIG. 1B shows a similar HDD 110, but with all its components in an isometric blow-apart view. The components are assembled into base casting 113, which provides attachment and registration points for components and sub-assemblies. Data is recorded onto disk surface 135 in a pattern of concentric rings known as data tracks 136. Disk surface 135 is spun at high speed by means of a motor-hub assembly 130. Data tracks 136 are recorded onto disk surface 135 by means of magnetic head 156, which typically resides at the end of slider 155. FIG. 1A being a plan view shows only one head and one disk surface combination. One skilled in the art understands that what is described for one head-disk combination applies to multiple head-disk combinations. The embodied invention is independent of the number of head-disk combinations.
The dynamic performance of HDD 110 is a major mechanical factor for achieving higher data capacity as well as for manipulating this data faster. The quantity of data tracks 136 recorded on disk surface 135 is determined partly by how well magnetic head 156 and a desired data track 136 can be positioned to each other and made to follow each other in a stable and controlled manner. There are many factors that will influence the ability of HDD 110 to perform the function of positioning magnetic head 156, and following data track 136 with magnetic head 156. In general, these factors can be put into two categories; those factors that influence the motion of magnetic head 156; and those factors that influence the motion of data track 136. Undesirable motions can come about through unwanted vibration and undesirable tolerances of components. Herein, attention is given to motor-hub assembly 130, which attaches to base casting 113, and in particular, attention is given to the fluid dynamic bearing inside motor-hub assembly 130.
Market demand for more performance from the HDD has led to advances in motor-hub assembly technology. Of particular interest is the introduction of fluid dynamic bearings (FDB). By using an FDB in an HDD, disk surface 135 can be spun at faster speeds with less unwanted vibrations traditionally experienced with ball bearings. Since there is minimal contact between moving parts, an FDB will not wear as quickly as a traditional ball bearing.
A fluid dynamic bearing is the result of a thin layer of fluid, such as oil, moving between two juxtaposed surfaces and thus creating a barrier between the two surfaces that prevents their contact. Methods have been varied for moving the fluid to generate the FDB. One early method of moving the fluid was to use a pump that was external to the juxtaposed surfaces. This is costly for HDD application. The more widely used method for moving the fluid is to create a pattern of grooves on the juxtaposed surfaces that create internal pressure on the fluid when such surfaces are moved with respect to each other.
One problem is that at start and stop of the HDD and at extremely low or high operating temperatures, metal surfaces may contact, leading to accelerated wear. This contact leads to particulate contamination of the lubrication fluid and greatly decreases the life of the bearing.